


Mud, blood.

by Ninjaman2



Series: Ninjago Chronicles [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, I wanted to write this okay, Lloyd Garmadon Angst, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Lloyd was chasing down his father. He had to stop him. He had to save him. He'd only just gotten him back, he wasn't about to lose him.In all honestly, he couldn't care less about the world ending relic they needed to find; he was just a kid who wanted his dad back - when the whole world expected him to kill him.Set within my Ninjago Chronicles AU, read chapter 23 for this to make a bit more sense.
Series: Ninjago Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mud, blood.

The rain came down harsh. The vines and leaves of Horoshi’s Labyrinth clung to him harder than his own sweat. He bushed blonde hair out of his green eyes and stared down the two figures before him. One was a man in a grey armoured Ninja Gi. He had short golden hair and gold eyes. The other was a giant of a man, rippled with impossible amounts of muscle, four giant arms protruded from his chest, each holding a deadly looking blade. Ripped and ragged pants were the only clothing he possessed. His skin was inky blade, his eyes hate fueled red.

“Father!” He cried out, emerging from the leaves to alert the men. The two turned on him, the giant man snarled.

“Well, wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon Lloyd. Where are the others? The plan wasn’t to kill you yet.” The grey Ninja laughed.

But Lloyd paid no attention to him, instead he glared at the monster which had overtaken his father’s body. He couldn't see anything he recognised. Not even the four arms seemed like him. This was a completely different beast. This was a beast.

“Father! I know you're in there somewhere. You’ve fought this darkness before! You can fight it again!” Lloyd cried, his tears mingling with the rain pouring down around them.

“I don’t know you.” Garmadon barked. “I am not your father. I am Lord Garmadon, he who should sit on the throne of Ninjago!”

And he charged, his bare and clawed feet slamming into the mud between them, he threw fatal sword slashes in the direction of Lloyd, who barely backflipped over them. Lloyd drew his own blade and met the four. Garmadon was wild and feral, Lloyd was trained and skilled. He knew he could win if he focused.

Win? What counted as winning here? Killing his own father? That’s what destiny said.

Once again he was brought back to his prophecy, that the green ninja would kill the dark lord. 

He rolled to the side and took a swipe up Garmadon’s back, the rock hard scales covering his body deflected the blade with ease and Lloyd took a swift kick in the stomach, sending him sprawling into the mud. Garmadon leapt down on him, the blades penetrating into the ground, but one made it deeply into his arm. He screamed in agony as he felt the bone snap and its serrated edges cut through muscle all the way. Pinned down by his arm Garmadon leered over him, snarling. He put his blades away and clenched his fists. One by one, they came down, slamming into his chest, his face, his skull. Lloyd was in too much agony to even scream. He felt the blade be ripped from his arm. He gripped his own, taking a forceful swipe with his off hand, he cut into Garmadon’s ankle, causing the giant to stumble backwards. 

Lloyd staggered to his feet, his arm bleeding heavily, hanging limply. Garmadon pulled himself up from the mud and glared at his son. Red eyes meeting green.

Lloyd had red eyes when he was child. Evil eyes, people used to call them. As he looked at his father, he could see that they were in deed evil eyes. 

He rushed forwards and slashed at Garmadon, who countered it with a sword slash of his own.

A flash of red and he saw Kai leaping over them, flames in his hands as he charged the Phantom Ninja. Lloyd’s jaw was clamped shut, he could speak, he couldn’t breath. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm. His vision darkend. But he pressed on, parrying the next attack from his father and back flipping, slamming his feet directly into Garmadon’s face, the tiny blades on his shoes cutting into the creature’s visage. He dropped into the mud again, face first, his green suit caked brown as he crawled back to his feet. His sword? Where had his sword gone? He dropped it during the flip.

Lloyd reached around in the thin needle of light that was his sight. His fingers, cold and numb, gripped something cole and round, the handle. Garmadon’s aggressive footsteps rang out behind him. Lloyd rolled on his back and took a swipe at the giant, the blade rushing towards the unprotected chest of the creature; and shattering on impact. He felt shards penetrate through his suit and into his chest. He felt the blood rushing down his body. One of Garmadon’s giant feet pressed down on his shoulder and arm. He didn’t even feel the bones shatter, but he heard them. Garmadon panted, like a wild animal, fueled by blood lust. His burning, malice filled eyes, were the last thing he’d see? A meaty claw came forward and picked him up, he could see the fangs of the creature as he was finally brought to eye level. He felt the squeeze around his throat and heard the tiny cracks and snaps as his windpipe was crushed.

His hearing became muffled as the light faded. His sight failed him entirely. The agony overwhelmed his system. He fell from reality.

Snap.

His eyes flung open. He couldn’t move, where was he? 

The room was white, and there was a faint beeping. He managed to move up, only to find that his arm was in a heavy cast, his neck in a brace and his body wrapped up in bandages. He looked around to find them all in Hospital Beds. Cole was the only one awake. Staring out of the window silently. He could hear the steady beeping of a life support machine. It wasn’t his, so who was it?

Someone was at his side. It was Skylor. The dark skinned and red haired ex-ninja smiled at him warmly.

“Welcome back. Wait! Don’t try to speak. You can’t, not for a while. Your neck was snapped, it’s a wonder you survived so long without medical treatment.”

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. His family was all in serious condition, and his father was still out there.


End file.
